<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>营养物 by Overestimated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179275">营养物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overestimated/pseuds/Overestimated'>Overestimated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chainsaw Man (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overestimated/pseuds/Overestimated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>存档<br/>普通的blowjob故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denji/Hayakawa Aki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>营养物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　电次悄悄往早川秋的房间前进的时候，从没有想到接下来会看见什么。<br/>　　天知道他只是半夜饿得受不了，爬起来打算去冰箱里掏点东西吃，并且由于冰箱一反常态地空空如也（很大可能是被帕瓦那个屑女人一口气偷偷吃完了），于是决定溜去早川秋，这个实际占据着家主地位的人房间，去看看能不能找到点东西吃——哪怕是条口香糖也行啊。<br/>　　这样想着，他就这样做了。一如既往地直性子和缺根筋，从没想过深更半夜之时，对方会不会在忙着些什么不可见人的事。<br/>　　<br/>　　早川秋在自慰。<br/>　　电次一开始没有意识到这一点。他靠少时偶尔为之的偷窃技巧，不作声地拧开了早川秋的门把手。黑夜静悄悄，早川秋的房间本也应静悄悄，但是电次听见一些细碎的、显而易见并非出自于自然睡眠的声音，从床那边若有似无地传来。<br/>　　他蹲在门边，疑惑了半秒，随即决定把这事先抛在一边，首先专注找东西吃。<br/>　　房间充斥淡淡的烟草味，这味道从进门起就开始折磨电次的嗅觉神经，搞得他很不舒服。他贴着墙，慢慢挪动，光着的脚踩上地板，没发出一点声音。<br/>　　早川秋那边的声音还在继续，那声音甚至开始掺杂上一点低低的呻吟。电次终于发现不对，但缺乏的常识使他根本没有尴尬的概念。哦，早川前辈在自慰。他漫不经心地过了一遍这个事实，继续朝床头柜行进。<br/>　　床头柜上摆满了东西，烟盒，三个打火机，纸巾，烟灰缸。变成恶魔后电次的夜视能力上了一个档次，即便在窗帘拉得严严实实的室内，他也毫不费力地完成了对床头柜的检视。没有能吃的东西。<br/>　　电次失望地切了一声。<br/>　　他果然已经忘记自己是在“偷东西”，后知后觉地发现似乎不该发出声音的时候，电次抬起了头，看到床上的早川秋，视线已经对上了。<br/>　　早川秋看起来有点尴尬。他开口：“你——”嗓子很哑，迫使他不得不暂停，清了清喉咙，重新询问：“你怎么在这里？”<br/>　　电次很坦然，席地坐下，说：“帕瓦把冰箱里的东西吃完了。”<br/>　　早川秋的表情闪过一瞬间的困惑，但很快转变成了然的平静，顿了几秒，又开始显露原本的尴尬：“下次进来……记得敲门。”<br/>　　他可能以为电次不知道他刚才在干什么。电次感到被小看，有点愤愤不平，起身扒拉着床沿，挑衅一样，问道：“早川前辈，要不要我帮你口交？”<br/>　　早川秋吓了一跳，不知是因为他的预估错误还是因为电次用语的粗暴。他看起来更尴尬了，电次能清晰看见他眼神轻轻的游移。在黑暗里，还能听到对方变得有些急促的呼吸。<br/>　　帮人口交对电次来说不算什么，在不算很久远的过去里，这对他而言也只是换取面包的一个手段。当然他的技术并不好，但那些愿意买他的人倒也不会要求太多。在狭隘的巷子里，或者同样逼仄的某间房屋中，完成一桩桩下流的交易。<br/>　　性器和精液都不能算好吃，但能换来面包。<br/>　　<br/>　　电次看着早川秋被裹在被子里的躯体，忽然有点想知道，早川秋的精液，是什么味道的？<br/>　　他想到就去做了，像野兽一样灵敏轻快地支起身，爬到床上。早川秋也起了身，堪称困惑地看着他的动作，直到电次跪坐到他边上，探着头，又重复了一次：“早川前辈，要不要我帮你口交？”<br/>　　早川秋看着他，表情慢慢变得认真起来。<br/>　　他终于意识到他不是在开玩笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　舔弄，抚摸，缺乏技巧的机械运动。电次趴在早川秋的双腿间，手口并用，一边卖力地套弄，一边时不时抬头看早川秋的表情——他觉得这样很有意思。早川秋垂着眼，也在看他，性器一点点勃起，顶端渗出透明的前列腺液，电次伸出舌头舔掉。咸的，除此之外没什么味道。<br/>　　他含住顶端，舌头笨拙地在口腔里摆动，过一会儿又松了口。（离开的时候，因为接触过久，发出了“啵”的小小声响。）电次转而去舔舐柱身，感到早川秋的手搭上他的后脖颈，于是又停下动作，问：“前辈，精液有没有营养啊？”<br/>　　早川秋平复了几秒喘息，搭在电次脖颈的手力度更大了，但开口时还是气息不稳：“……蛋白质。”<br/>　　他也说不出更多的话了。<br/>　　最后射精时，早川秋的表情和动作都空白了几秒，因此没来得及制止电次。等他反应过来的时候，电次已经开始抿嘴角被弄上的液体，和平时一样，从来意识不到自己在做什么可怕的事情。早川秋差点又硬了，连忙转移注意力，开始一如既往地责备电次：“不要什么东西都吃啊。”<br/>　　“你说是蛋白质的。”电次似乎真的在仔仔细细品尝，“不吃的话，很浪费哎。”<br/>　　早川秋看着他T恤下面浅浅印出来的拉环印子，沉默了几秒，问：“什么味道？”<br/>　　电次皱了皱眉：“嗯，也就那样吧，话说精液不都差不多的味道……有本黄书里有说吃菠萝能让精液变甜，也不知道是不是真——”<br/>　　他的话没能说完，因为早川秋低下头亲了上来。电次只象征性地挣扎了一下，难得顺从地仰着头，两人的唾液和早川的精液搅合在一起，啧啧作响。<br/>　　最后早川秋松开了他，把他的脑袋摁在自己胸口，两人一起往床上倒去。<br/>　　“……不好吃。”早川秋低低地说。<br/>　　电次趴在他胸口，闷闷地嗯了一声。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>